Saturday night fever
by Tea Like Coffee
Summary: Un soir, alors qu'ils ont résolu leur enquête commune, les quatre nouveaux amis Teresa, Patrick, Kate et Rick décident de profiter ensemble de la soirée dans un bar lounge. La suite? A vous de lire.


Salut les mignons! Je sais je n'ai pas fini mon scénario que je vous poste cette OS. C'est un cadeau que je vous fais. La suite de mon scénario viendra en fin de semaine.

_Disclaimer_: The Mentalist et Castle ne m'appartiennent pas donc, RELAX!

_Résumé_: Un soir, alors qu'ils ont résolu leur enquête commune, les quatre nouveaux amis (Teresa, Patrick, Kate et Rick) décident de profiter ensemble de la soirée dans un bar louge. Que va-t-il se passer? A vous de lire.

L'auteure n'exige pas de reviews mais aimerait en avoir quand même. Histoire de savoir si je suis nulle ou non.

**BONNE LECTURE.** _Adeline_

* * *

En pleine soirée, sous une fraicheur saisonnière californienne, quatre individus se baladent tranquillement dans les rues éclairées de mille et une lumières par des lampadaires et par d'autres jeux de lumière qui se présentent aux alentours d'eux. Ces joyeux lurons se dirigent gaiement vers un bar lounge qui se trouve devant eux.

Ainsi, attirés par cette lumière, cette festivité enivrante, les quatre amis rentrent dans le bâtiment coloré. A l'intérieur, la lumière sanguinaire attire leur attention. En effet, le rouge pèse fort dans cet établissement. Les fauteuils, canapés sont rouges également, quoi qu'avec l'éclairage nous ne pouvons vraiment le savoir. Peut-être sont-ils blancs d'origine.

Nos protagonistes s'avancent, toujours aussi groupés et aussi soudés, devant le bar. Le barman, la vingtaine, brun, avec un corps d'Apollon s'approche vers nos quatre héros.

_Le barman_ – Vous désirez quelque chose messieurs, dames?

Il sourit, se qui engendre une certaine «excitation» auprès des deux femmes. Oh oui, qu'il était beau ce barman. Elles le regardent fixement et ne veulent plus lâcher leurs yeux de ce «dieu».

Le beau brun du groupe s'avance vers l'employé.

Oui, j'ai réservé une table pour quatre au nom de Rick Castle.

Le barman regarde dans une liste, se situant sur un petit carnet sur son comptoir.

_Le barman_ – En effet. Je vous conduis à votre table. Suivez moi.

A cette dernière parole, l'on entend un «oh oui» en chœur des deux jeunes femmes. Rick et son ami, un homme blond, lèvent leurs yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond. Arrivés à leur table, les deux femmes sont toujours à dévorer leur barman des yeux tandis que leurs amis s'assoient tranquillement et les regardent. Dans ce groupe, il y a Rick Castle. Brun, beau, riche et surtout célèbre. Vous connaissez peut-être un de ses fameux livres à succès comme «Heat Wave». Celui-ci est vêtu d'une chemise bleue, d'un jean et d'une belles paires de chaussures en cuire.

A côté de lui, la belle brune est Kate Beckett, détective au NYPD. C'est elle la muse du grand Rick Castle, celle qui l'a inspiré pour créer la fameuse Nikki Heat. C'est bien elle, oui. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Ils s'aiment d'un amour pur et fort mais ça ils ne se l'avoueront jamais. Ou du moins, si l'un avance l'autre recule ; une sorte de valse: j'avance de deux pas et tu recules de trois. Elle a sur elle, une robe mauve assez courte et ouverte dans le dos qui la met divinement en valeur, et pour accompagner sa belle robe, des talons assortis avec celle-ci.

La petite brune aux yeux émeraudes, à côté d'elle, c'est l'agent senior du CBI Teresa Lisbon. Elle paraît dure d'extérieur mais de l'intérieur c'est une vraie crème. Toujours prête à aider son prochain, une vraie mère Teresa. Elle est habillée d'une robe émeraude qui met en valeur ses beaux yeux verts, lui arrivant aux genoux et de petits talons touts mignons.

Enfin, boucle d'or assit à côté d'elle, est Patrick Jane ou comme elle dirait si bien: «son insupportable consultant». Insupportable peut-être, mais si ce n'était que ça. Non! Teresa Lisbon, aime Patrick Jane. Elle ne l'avouerait pas mais c'est bien le cas, lui en revanche on pourrait penser que les sentiments sont partagés mais avec Patrick Jane, maître en l'art de la manipulation, rien n'est vraiment sûr. Celui-ci est vêtu d'un jeans assez clair et d'une chemise bleu ciel. Adieu le costume trois pièces!

Rick se lève brusquement et regarde ses amis.

_Rick_ – Vous prenez quelque chose à boire?

_Kate_ – Je...

_Rick_ – Non, Kate ne répondez pas. Laissez Monsieur le Mentaliste, nous montrer ses talents.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil, auquel Patrick n'aperçoit pas due à la lumière sanguinaire pesante. Le blond hausse les épaules en guise d'accord. Les deux brunes se regardent et lèvent leurs yeux au ciel, jugeant l'attitude enfantine des deux hommes.

Patrick – D'accord, mais si je vous impressionne trop, dites le moi. Donc...vous, vous prendrez un verre de margarita. Kate...du bourbon? Oui! Oh et ma cerise sur le gâteau, Teresa et son bon vieux Wishky.

_Rick_ – Bien. Et vous?

_Patrick_ – Moi je... Oh, allons pour un Malibu.

Teresa dit à voix basse: Chochotte!

Patrick l'a entendu et la pince au niveau des hanches. Au contact des doigts de Patrick sur sa peau, Teresa a momentanément des frissons qui envahissent son corps entier.

Rick se dirige vers le bar, lorsqu'un serveur l'accoste. Ainsi, la commande des quatre boissons est prise, il n'y a donc plus qu'à attendre le retour du serveur et des boissons. L'écrivain fait donc marche arrière et retourne à la table avec ses amis.

De retour à sa place, Rick constate que la toute nouvelle amitié qui venait de s'engendrer entre les deux californiens (Teresa et Patrick) et entre lui et Kate (les deux new-yorkais) se présente admirable bien. Les quatre nouveaux amis s'entendent à merveille, même si parfois les gamineries des deux consultants agacent souvent leurs coéquipières respectives.

Soudain, la musique change. Et, devinez qui se tortille sur son fauteuil?

_Patrick _– Teresa, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi fan des Spice Girls?

Enfin, la brune se tortille depuis une bonne minute à sa place et chantonne les paroles. Elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle voit Kate se lever.

_Kate_ – J'aime aussi les Spice Girls, allons danser. Les garçons garderont nos places.

Teresa n'eût pas le temps de répondre, en effet Kate l'emporte avec elle sur la piste de danse. Elles se mettent à danser sur _«Spice Up Your Life». _Les garçons les regardent au loin, de leur table, avec leurs verres à la main (le serveur venait d'apporter la commande).

A la fin de cette musique dynamique et de cette danse endiablée, elles retournent près des garçons.

_Rick_ – Vous avez déjà fini?

_Kate_ – Oui, on avait besoin de se désaltérer.

Celle-ci prend son verre de Bourbon et en boit une gorgé ; Teresa fait de même avec son verre de Whisky. Une fois son verre reposé sur la table, elle regarde les 2 hommes.

_Teresa _– Alors les mecs vous n'osez pas vous ridiculiser sur le dancefloor? Avec Kate, on vous pensait plus courageux que ça.

_Patrick _– Peur? Teresa, allons vous savez que j'adore danser. Vous voulez une démonstration?

En guise de réponse, elle hoche de la tête.

_Patrick_ – D'accord. Rick, montrons à ces dames ce que nous avons dans le ventre.

Patrick, accompagné au pas près par Rick, se dirige vers la piste de danse. C'est maintenant au tour des filles de les regarder.

_Kate_ – Non mais regardez ces deux coqs!

Elles se mettent toutes deux à rire.

_Teresa_ – Au fait, vous n'aimez pas vraiment les Spice Girl? Je me trompe?

_Kate _– En effet. J'ai dit ça pour laisser les deux bébés ensemble, et on s'est bien amusé!

_Teresa_ – Tellement! Puis on ne leur dira pas que l'on a eut plein de numéros...

Ensemble, à l'unisson, elles prennent leurs verres des mains, les lèvent et trinquent entre elles. Un «non» sort de leurs deux bouches et elles se remettent une nouvelle fois à rire.

Du côté des deux danseurs du «samedi soir», ils ont jugé bon de faire une battle effrénée entre eux. Seulement entre eux deux. C'est lorsque _«Boogie Wonderland» _de Earth, Wind & Fire feat. The Emotions se répand dans le bar lounge, que les deux hommes se mettent à bouger leur corps tout entier dans touts les sens. Ils sont face à face à se dandiner sur la piste. Quelque femmes les observent aux alentours mais eux ne s'en préoccupent pas, ils sont concentrés dans leur danse presque diabolique. La musique change. Maintenant, ils dansent sur _«Hound Dog»_ du king. Elvis Presley! Le rock'n'roll envahit leurs mouvements. Ils se prennent en quelque sorte pour le nouvel Elvis. Au bout d'un moment, ils se mettent à monter sur des tables et à danser avec les cris hystériques des femmes les entourant.

Le show des Elvis se termine avec l'arrivé de _«Cotton Eyed Joe» _de Rednex. Rick et Patrick se décident à descendre de leurs tables respectives. Ils se regardent et sourient. Un seul regard suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent: Kate et Teresa devaient être aussi de la partie. Ils arrivent à la table des filles en sautillant comme des cowboys. Les deux brunes n'eurent même pas le temps de refuser que Patrick et Rick les attrapent par le bras pour danser avec elles. Ainsi, Teresa danse avec Rick et Kate danse avec Patrick. Ils mettent tous du leur dans cette danse. La country se repend petit à petit dans tout le bar. Cette fameuse danse country, vue dans le clip de la musique, est dorénavant présente dans tout le bâtiment. A chaque fois que l'une des personnes se retournent, elle doit changer de partenaire. C'est donc tout naturellement que Teresa se retrouve avec Kate laissant ainsi Patrick et Rick ensemble: quel beau tableau! L'amusement et l'euphorie de tous se répercutent sur toutes les personnes se trouvant dans ce bar.

Puis soudain... «you can dance...», en effet, la musique d'ABBA _«Dancing Queen»_ remplace la précédente. C'est toute enthousiaste que Kate entraîne Teresa dans sa danse. Leurs consultants se prêtent également au jeu. Tous les quatre se trouvent au milieu de la piste de danse, les regards se portent exclusivement sur eux. Avec un public digne de celui du groupe ABBA, ils dansent et chantent comme l'aurait fait le groupe. Ils ne leur manquent plus que les pantalons à patte d'éléphant et le tour est joué!

Un peu déçus lorsque la musique se finit, les quatre amis se regardent encore essoufflés de leur danse commune. Ils voulurent arrêter et s'asseoir mais la musique _«Carless Whisper» _de George Michael les pousse à continuer. Rick et Kate les mains liés se mettent à danser sur ce slow des années 80.

_Rick_ – Comment trouvez vous cette soirée?

_Kate_ – Très bien. Je suis heureuse de la passer avec vous surtout. Vous dansez magnifiquement bien!

Elle se rapproche de Rick et lui fait un bisou au plus proches de ses lèvres. Rick la regarde langoureusement et la sert tout près de lui, de peur qu'elle ne l'échappe. Pour eux, il est certain la soirée ne vient que de commencer.

De leur côté, Teresa et Rick dansent également ce slow.

_Teresa _– Vous vous souvenez de la dernière danse que l'on a faite ensemble?

_Patrick_ – Comment l'oublier? Vous étiez accrocher à moi et toujours aussi jolie. Ne le niez pas. Vous êtes très belle Teresa Lisbon, et ne le remettez jamais en cause. Puis quel déhanchement.

_Teresa_ – Je...euh... Merci.

Elle devient rouge, aussi rouge que le décor qui l'entoure.

_Patrick_ – Quelle magnifique soirée! Merci à vous.

A ces mots, Patrick prend le visage de Teresa entre ses mains et lui fait un bisou sur la joue. Quelle réaction a pût avoir Teresa? Tout simplement, elle capture ses lèvres par les siennes. Oui, Teresa Lisbon a enfin eut le courage de faire ce que son cœur rêvait depuis un certain temps. Ce rapprochement l'a aidé à franchir le cap et Patrick ne semble pas mécontent, c'est même tout l'inverse.

La soirée risque d'être longue. Tandis qu'un couple se dirige incognito vers les toilettes du bar, aller savoir ce qu'ils vont y faire ; l'autre couple, encore sur la piste de danse, s'embrasse de pleines bouches, s'avouant ainsi leurs sentiments réciproques. Une chose est sûre, cette soirée restera gravée dans leurs mémoires qu'ils soient californiens ou même new-yorkais.


End file.
